


The King's Spade

by NevermindMoonchild1359



Series: Chimera [2]
Category: To The Edge of the Sky (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Parenting, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Break Up, Brotherly Bonding, Distrust, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gunshot Wounds, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Misunderstandings, Murder, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Secret Organizations, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tattoos, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twins, Violence, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermindMoonchild1359/pseuds/NevermindMoonchild1359
Summary: [ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chimera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079054





	1. Prologue

This book isn't about that cliché of good girl meets a bad boy that's been done God knows how many times. This a story of illegal mishaps, gangs, fights, and a broken love that somehow stitches itself back together.

My name is Yeun Areum. I'm not your average girl. I'm not a hopeless romantic. I'm not the girl that would not even dare to get a tattoo or get drunk. I'm the girl that doesn't give a #%&^ about what others say and go do what I want, how I want.

This is a unique story, and let us begin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Police

Thud.

"Hey! I think they went this way!"

I pant as I run through the rainy streets of Daegu, rain streaking my face and my clothes.

I hear four sets of footsteps thudding behind me.

I turn suddenly to the right, and I hide behind a garbage bin

The people chasing me stop and turn towards the alley I'm hiding in.

The flashlights flicker around me, luckily not coming near my hiding spot.

"Are they here?" One of the people ask.

"They have to be. I just saw them turn this way. This alley's also a dead end. They couldn't have run off." Another person replies.

I take a risk and glance around the garbage bin, and I see a flash come off of one of the people's chest. Police. Great.

I take off my mask and my sweatshirt, tucking them behind me. I take down my hair and rub off my makeup.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A different voice calls out.

Ah, $#%&. They must've heard my rustling from me taking off my sweatshirt.

"Y-yeah?" I say in my most innocent voice possible.

The police hurry over to me and shine a flashlight into my face.

"Who are you?" One of them hiss.

"A nobody. I've been homeless for years." I lie.

"Homeless?" The one with the badge asks, unconvinced.

"Did you see a man run through here?" A different one asks.

"I did, but he ran that way after you guys came here." I point out from where they came.

"Thank you for your help." One of them say, and they all run off in the direction I pointed.

I sigh in relief and put back on my sweatshirt and quickly run out of the alley. I dash the opposite direction in which I pointed in and I notice a person standing in a black sweatshirt and a black mask gesturing at me.

"Spade! Hurry!" The person exclaims and jumps into a black van.

I run faster, pumping my arms and legs, and then jump into the van.

"To Seoul?" The female driver asks.

"To Seoul," I confirm and we start driving off in the cover of the night.

♢♢

I lay in my bed, exhausted from last night's excursion. We only just got back from the Daegu mission. I glance at the time. It was seven in the morning.

I drag myself to the shower since I was just running in the rain. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower. I turn on the water to hot, but accidentally turn it to too hot. 

"Ah, $#*%!" I curse as I turn the temperature down. I wash my hair and grab my towel, drying myself off.

I walk over to my fridge in only a towel, because since no one is here, I don't worry about people seeing me.

I open the fridge and see nothing in there.

"Ugh." I groan and walk back over to my bedroom. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair, my purple streaks in my hair showing.

I grab my wallet and jog over to the grocery store, which is only two blocks away from my house.

I open the door to hear Twice singing, or some girl group. I can't really tell the difference. The corner of my mouth twitches in disgust and I take out my earbuds. I turn on my Agust D and G-Dragon playlist. The first song that comes on is COUP D'ETAT by G-Dragon.

I bop my head along with the song as I grab random groceries such as Soju, cup ramen, kimchi, and gum.

I forgot to grab a basket, so I have to carry everything in my arms. I slip the gum into my pocket so I can carry everything better. I hand everything to the cashier and he starts scanning my groceries. 

As he's scanning, I notice a small tattoo of three stars on his hand. It seems familiar, but I brush it off.

"Paper or plastic?" He asks, his dark brown eyes slightly twinkling.

"Would you like me to pay in paper or plastic?" I ask, holding up my bag that I brought along and my wallet.

His eyes widen in surprise. "E-either's fine I guess. Paper's quicker though..."

"Alright, what's my total?" I ask, pulling out some money.

"22,438 won." He smiles. I hand him two 10,000 bills and three 1,000 bills. "Do you want your change?"

"No, you can keep it," I say sarcastically, but he seems to believe me. "Yes, of course, I want my change back."

"O-oh!" He seems surprised and hands me my change.

"Thank you." I nod, and he seems intimidated even though I'm only 5'3" - or 150 cm tall. I tend to put off that aura.

I walk out of the store, and a man had checked out at a different check-out was walking out at the same time as me. The alarm goes off, and we both jump in surprise.

The manager of the store drags both of us to the security room. He sits us down in chairs and both of us seem confused.

I suddenly remember I left the gum in my pocket. "Ah, $#*%!" I exclaim, but the other guy pays no attention.

A police officer walks in, apparently, the manager called one to take care of whoever stole.

"So what are your names?" The police officer quickly asks with no hesitation.

"I'm Min Yoongi." The other person plainly answers.

"And you are?" She asks.

"I'm Yeun Areum." I narrow my eyes.

"Alright. So where do you both live?" 

"I live in a disclosed address. Ask BigHit Entertainment for where I live." The guy, Min Yoongi, replies.

"Alright, you?" She spins to face me.

"I live with my plants," I answer honestly. I was a plant freak. I had over 10 plants scattered around my house.

The police officer sighs. "So where do your plants live?"

"With me," I respond.

"Where do you and your plants live?" The female police officer inquires.

"Together."

"Where do you live together?"

"Next to my neighbor."

"Where does your neighbor live?"

"You won't believe this, but he lives... next to me," I smirk. Min Yoongi looks like he's resisting the urge to laugh.

"Just tell me your address..." The police officer mutters.

"Why would I tell you that?" I narrow my eyes.

"Just tell me who stole something!" She yells.

"I did." I raise my hand.

"That... was easy..." She seems startled.

"Yeah, it was an accident," I reply.

"Oh, well, if it was accidental theft... I think you'll be charged around 280,525 won..." The police officer nods.

"I can pay that." I nod, I was just paid 336,660 won for the job last night.

"Well, you can pay that now-" She stops as I put the bills into her hand. "Oh! Alright..."

"Can we leave now?" Yoongi asks.

"U-um. Sure?" The police officer stutters.

Yoongi walks out of the door and gestures for me to follow me.

"Yeun Areum-ssi. Such a pretty name for such an ugly girl..." Yoongi mutters under his breath.

"Yah! I'm not ugly!" I punch him on the shoulder, quite hard by accident.

"Yah! That hurt!" Yoongi glares at me.

"Sorry. Not really." I smirk.

"Well, I'm leaving now. My hyung will be pissed if I don't come back soon." Yoongi says. "Bye, Ugly!" 

"Yeah, you better run, Stupid Idiot!" I yell at him as he runs off.


	3. Chapter 2 - Coffee

I quickly pay for my gum and walk out of the store, passing by a fairly new cafe. I glance at the cafe's name, and it's called Sugar Sweet Cafe.

'I need to go there sometime' I think to myself. I check the hours, but they're closed today. 

I sigh quietly as I continue walking back home. I walk quite briskly as I do live in a... well, let's just say it's not the best neighborhood.

"Hey, you there! Why don't you come over here?" A voice asks from the direction of an alley.

I glare at them and flip them off, leaving the person quiet. Satisfied, I continue walking back home.

I unlock my door and walk inside, slipping off my shoes and leaving them by the door.

I grab one of the cups of ramen that I just bought and add some hot water to it. I turn on one of my favorite K-Dramas and eat while I watch.

"%#$& no! That &*%$# Ara can't do that!" I curse with a mouth full of food.

[A/N] I will love you if you can guess the K-Drama!

I finish eating and continue watching the episode. After the episode was done, I walked upstairs and changed into my pajamas, which was just a T-Shirt and sports shorts. I glance at my upper left arm that was covered in a tattoo of a flowering vine.

I take a piece of gum and start chewing on it, as I was trying to break my habit of smoking. I close my eyes, letting the minty flavor spread through my mouth. After the flavor had faded away, I spit out the gum and close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groan slightly as I drag myself out of bed. I quickly brush my hair, letting the purple streaks be seen.

I slide on all black and gray clothes and leave my house, walking quickly to the cafe to avoid all of those people in my area. I could probably beat up all of them and get away with it since I've had... special training.

I arrive and it's practically deserted except for two people sitting at a table. One of them was a man wearing all black, while the other was a girl wearing all light color clothing.

I ordered a French Vanilla Cappuccino and start walking over to a table.

"W-what? I-I'm not a s-stalker!" The man suddenly exclaims and slams his hands against the table he's sitting at.

I stumble in surprise, almost dropping my drink, and glare at him annoyedly.

"Mianhae..." he apologizes. I promptly ignore him and sit down, taking out my phone.

After a minute or two, the door opens and closes. I glance upwards to see if they've left, but the man's still sitting there. He sighs and throws his cup away, leaving the store.

I turn my attention back to my phone, but after a good five minutes, another person walks into the store. I hear the footsteps walk across the tile floor and then a scraping sound. Suddenly afterward, I hear a soft piano playing.

I look upwards at the musician after they were done. They look back at me at the same time and we make eye-contact. They slightly smirk from underneath their mask and I recognize those dark brown eyes.

'Yoongi?!'


	4. Chapter 3 - Piano

~SUGA'S POV~

I looked around me, slightly confused. 'Where the hell did Jimin go?!'

Jimin was going to go to the bathroom, but he ended up disappearing. I ruffle my hair as I sigh.

"Aish, this boy." I hiss as I glance upwards, seeing a fairly new cafe called 'Sugar Sweet Coffee'.

'Ah, why not?' I think as I stroll inside. 

My eyes flicker around the cafe and I spot a piano in the corner. I walk over to it, my eyes never leaving it.

My hands brush against the surface of the keys as I glance around the cafe. I see one employee that is absent-mindedly playing on their phone and one girl sitting in the corner.

I look back at the piano and set my hands into position. I play the classic 'C-E-G' chord and let the crystal clear note ring through the air. The employee looks up in interest and flicks a switch that's underneath the counter, and the music suddenly stops.

I close my eyes and listen to the silence. A blank canvas of silence. I play a different chord this time, and color splashes over the silence. I play the next chord and keep on playing, watching color splatter over the once-empty canvas of silence. I hear the employee gasp in amazement and I keep playing, letting my hands guide the song through its passage. I now recognize this song to be 'I Need U' and I play with more confidence, letting the sound consume the whole building. The song is all I feel, think, or hear. No distractions. Nothing to break this song.

I start slowing down as I meet the end of the song, letting the blank canvas show through. I play the last chord, letting it vibrate through the air until I release it to fly away and to be consumed by the silence. I slowly open my eyes, and I see the employee looking at me open-mouthed. I glance towards the girl and she seems to be staring at me quite intensely as if to unravel the kind of person that I am.

I make quick eye contact with her and she seems to recognize me at the same moment that I recognize her.

'Ugly?!'

~AREUM'S POV~

"Yoongi?!"

"Ugly?!" We both exclaim.

"Fancy seeing you here." I scoff.

"It is quite surprising. At least, now you know I'm better at piano than you." Yoongi smirks from underneath his mask.

"Oh, yeah? I bet I'm perfectly fine at piano!" I exclaim.

"I'm pretty sure you have no idea how to even play piano." Yoongi rolls his eyes.

I strut up to the piano, leaving my coffee behind, and sit next to him on the bench. 

"Teach me, then," I command.

"Alright. Let me introduce you to the notes. This is C4, or most commonly referred to as middle-C. Try playing it."

I put my hands on the piano and push down on the key he pointed to.

"That's right! Now, each key has a letter. Each one is A-G. Like this one's A and this one's B. Try playing a chord." 

I press my fingers against the keyboard and put my fingers on what I guess is C4, E4, and G4. I press down and a note flies through the air, but it didn't sound right.

"It doesn't sound right," I say aloud.

"How?" Yoongi asks.

"It doesn't sound the same for when you play it," I state.

"That's the cool thing about pianos. Each person sounds different while playing." Yoongi smiles largely, he seemed happy while talking about pianos.

He continues blabbering while I return to the piano. I set both of my hands against the surface of the keys and I play notes at random, hoping it'll sound good. Yoongi suddenly becomes quiet and listens to me playing. When I finish, Yoongi seemed surprised.

"You're really good!" He smiled a gummy smile and slightly side-hugged me.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no hugging," I command and slightly push him away.

"Please?" Yoongi looks up to me, with a slightly teasing smile.

"Nope. I like coffee more." I say as I start walking back to my table, which is where I left my French Vanilla Cappuccino.

He stared after me, in a likeness of a lost kitten, and stayed still. As I sat down, I sighed, relenting, and gestured to the seat across from me.

He immediately perked up and quickly ordered a drink before sitting down.

"So, Ugly..." Yoongi starts, holding his Americano in between his large hands. "What's your name again? I sorta forgot..." He sheepishly smiles and ruffles his hair.

"I'm Yeun Areum." I smiled.

"And as you probably remember, I'm Min Yoongi!" Yoongi smiles a bright gummy smile.

"At least I remembered your name and you didn't remember mine." I smirk playfully.

"Y-yah!" He exclaims and slightly hides his face behind his coffee as his cheeks slightly puff out.

♢♢♢♢♢♢

Yoongi and I stand outside of the coffee shop, after being kicked out so they could close up.

"Can I see your phone?" Yoongi asks, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure." I pull out my phone and quickly unlock it, handing it to Yoongi.

He quickly starts typing and then hands my phone back. "Nice wallpaper."

"O-oh. Thanks." I stutter, remembering that my wallpaper was a picture of Agust D sticking his tongue out slightly, sweat dripping down his neck.

"Well, I'm off." Yoongi waves slightly as he walks off.

"See you!" I shout after him.

I sigh and start heading home. But before I can get too far, I see someone that I recognize heading towards me. They had purple streaks in their hair, not unlike me. I slightly nod at him, and he nods back. As we pass each other, he bumps into my shoulder and slips a piece of paper into my hand. We continue walking as if nothing had happened, and I slip the peice of paper into my pocket.

I hurry back home, thankfully nobody shouts out at me. I walk inside my house, locking my door behind me. I slip off my shoes and take out the peice of paper I had in my pocket. It read, 'Warehouse 156-789 at 9'.

I rushed up into my room, grabbing a black sweatshirt and slipping that on before heading to the bathroom and putting in my violet colored contacts. I open my drawer and put on my white mask, looping the strands over my ears. I put my hair up and flip my hood over my head to hide my long hair.

I glance at my reflection in a full-body mirror.

'Spade is ready...'


	5. Chapter 4 - Lamborghini

I jog up to the warehouse that I was requested at. I notice two others already there, the two who I recognize to be King and Jack. 

"Spade! You're here!" A girl with a bun in her hair, that has purple streaks, and a black mask exclaims.

"Yeah. Would I ever be late to a meeting with Night Sky, Jack?" I ask, addressing the girl while slightly cringing at my voice changer that had significantly lowered my voice.

"You seriously hate that voice changer, don't you?" A boy with, yet again, purple streaks in his hair and a black mask walks up to me.

"It's annoying, King. It doesn't sound like me." I shake my head, slightly sighing.

"Joker won't be able to make it tonight. He has a wedding or something to attend." King says, flipping up his hood. "It'll be us three tonight."

"We'll be fine. Remember, only attack if they attack first. We want to give them a fair chance." I push open the door of the warehouse as I finish speaking, and before me, I see the ones we are here to meet.

Night Sky.

"Ah! The Queen's Aces have finally arrived!" A man stands up and spreads out his arms. "You seem one short! What happened?"

"Nothing that is part of your business," I reply coldly.

"You must be Spade! I'm-"

"Aries. Male. Twenty-five. Five-foot-seven in height. Has a weak left arm. Has a family of four. Two sons and two daughters. Wife died from unknown causes." I say, repeating information I was given about him.

"How? What? Who?" Aries sputters.

"Our researchers are very thorough," I say, slightly narrowing my eyes at him. "Now, explain. Why should we truce with you?"

"U-um. We have many resources?" He asks more than says.

"Not good enough. We could be fine on our own." I sigh.

"We can fight well?" He glances behind him for help. The others shrug back.

"We've beaten you many times." I roll my eyes.

"Alright. I'll give you the truth. We need help taking out a powerful gang." He says.

"Which one?" I ask, slightly more interested.

"The Black Scorpions." He replies, his eyes showing that he's dead serious.

The Black Scorpions are the most powerful gang in Seoul, that we know of. Fortune's Tellers are their allies and are the third most powerful gang in Seoul. The Queen's Aces, or the gang I'm in, is the second most powerful gang. Night Sky is fifth, after our allies, Lucky Karma. 

Black Scorpions are a long shot ahead of The Queen's Aces in power. They've beaten us many times. Fortune's Tellers are barely behind us though.

"Why Black Scorpions?" I ask.

"They have government secrets that could be beneficial to both of us." Aries raises his eyebrow, stepping forward.

"Beneficial how?" I inquire, stepping forward as well.

"They have information on where unfindable people can be." He slightly smirks from underneath his mask.

I sigh slightly, "Fine. Deal. But on one condition."

"What's that one condition?"

"That you let us do our job, no fighting back." I look straight into his eyes.

Aries slightly bites his lip. "Deal."

"Great to be allied with you." I hold out my hand.

"You too." He says, reaching out and shaking my hand lightly.

"Now, we'll show you our gang tattoo. Then you'll have to show us yours." I snap my fingers and King walks forward, rolling up his sleeve. He holds out his arm, revealing a tattoo of a playing card, the Queen of Diamonds.

"All of our gang has purple streaks in their hair. If you see someone with purple streaks, but you aren't sure it's one of us, use this phrase. 'Every House of cards falls in on itself one day.' We'll show you our tattoo then."

Aries snaps as well, and a man steps forward. He slips off his sweatshirt and pulls the shoulder down to reveal a tattoo of three stars. "Everyone except for Taurus has a tattoo in a visible spot. For example, Piceses has his on the back of his hand."

"Great to be working with you, Night Sky," I say, then spin on my heel, walking out of the warehouse. I let King and Jack stand there for a couple of seconds before flicking my hand, gesturing for them to follow me. They turn around and follow me out, closing the door behind us.

"Did any of you bring a car?" I ask.

"I did," King says and walks towards the street.

I jog up behind him to see a dark black Lamborghini.

"My god! Did you seriously bring a Lamborghini to a gang meeting?!" I exclaim.

"Yep." He calmly says and slides into the driver's seat. 

"I got shotgun!" Jack exclaims and jumps into the front seat.

"Fine." I sigh and sit in the back seat. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5 - Solitaire

King pulls up his Lamborghini in front of an abandoned hotel. We placed out base here since we have many homeless recruits, so they can stay here.

I quickly knock on the door and a slit slides open in the door, revealing a pair of hazel eyes.

"Password?" A female voice chimes.

"You know it's us, Diamond. Let us through." I sigh.

"Password?" Diamond insists.

"Every House of cards falls in on itself one day." I roll my eyes.

The slit in the door closes and the door swings open, revealing the inside of the base.

"Welcome back, Team Raven." Diamond smiles.

"You don't need to ask for the password from me." I tell her.

"I would if you'll call me Yunji." She mutters.

"I'm not calling you by your real name in the base." I reply.

"Fine." Diamond huffs.

"Do you remember which penthouse Solitaire's in?" I ask.

"The head strategist should be in Penthouse 4." Diamond says.

"Thanks." I nod my head and rush towards the elevator. I click on the button for penthouse floor two, and the elevator starts rising.

As I mentioned before, our base is a hotel because of all the rooms. Some or homeless or orphans so they live here. Most have homes, but they need an extra place to relax or train so they get a room.

Each of the four heads have a penthouse. There's a head democrat, a head combatant/hunter, a head strategist, and the head of all who's known as Queen.

I'm the head combatant/hunter, so I have my own penthouse that I hang out at sometimes.

I arrive at the 15th floor and walk to the fourth penthouse. I quickly knock and the door swings open almost immediately.

"Areum!" A force suddenly engulfs me in a hug.

"Hey, Mina." I wince and slowly remove her off of me.

"Is that rib still sore from that job in Daegu?" Mina asks.

"Yeah." I confirm. Mina gestures for me to follow her in, so I do.

"At least you got the money." Mina sighs as she makes her way over to her desk. "Now, you're here about that meeting, aren't you?"

"Mhm..." I hum. "I actually accepted Night Sky's alliance request."

"What?!" Mina turns to me, quite surprised.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" I ask. We had a running joke, since she was always able to predict the outcomes of things, I tried to do unexpected things.

"I was sure you were going to decline!" Her eyes are still wide open.

"The reason I accepted was because they had valuable information. Well, Black Scorpion does, and they want our help taking them down." I explain.

"Valuable information?" Mina asks. "Nice move, but attacking Black Scorpion is a horrible idea."

"Thanks for that input." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Did you at least have them promise to let us do our job?" Mina sighs.

"Yes, I did. Do you seriously think I'm a three-year-old?" I ask.

"Yes. Now I was able to obtain the blueprints of the Black Scorpion's base." Mina pulls out some papers while my mouth gapes open from Mina's snarky remark. "I was able to match up the shape of the building to the shape of the empty center of the museum, which is a ring shape if you remember."

"So, there must be a way into the center," I say.

"Yes, there has to be. I will continue looking into it." Mina declares and then waves me off towards the door. "Let me work with Poker to figure out where it should be. We'll have found it in no time."

"Okay, bye Mina." I wave.

"Goodbye, Areum." Mina smiles and puts on her glasses while waving.

I close her door behind me, and I make my way over to the elevator.

I click the main floor's button, and the elevator gently carries me back downstairs.

As soon as the doors open again, I step out. I nod at some of my fellow members, and they usually smile or nod back. Every recruit knows me, as I am the most seen head. Queen is never seen by normal recruits, Poker is sometimes seen, and Mina is also rarely seen.

"Spade!" A voice yells out to me. I turn around quickly to see King running towards me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's been a break-in at Lucky Karma's base!" He pants.

I quietly curse underneath my breath. "Ah, $#*&."


	7. Chapter 6 - The Truth

"Ah, $#&%," I mutter as I turn to King. "Gather the rest of Team Raven and Team Eagle." 

King looks slightly startled. "But Joker-"

"Did you hear me? Get him here." I snap.

"Alright, Spade. Are you sure we don't need Team Hawk and Team Falcon?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell them to get them here quickly." I ruffle my hair, and I flip up my hood, only showing the hairline of my hair.

King nods and quickly calls the leader of Team Eagle to inform them of the situation.

"They'll be here in a second. I'll call Joker." King dials Joker, but it goes to voicemail. "He always makes sure to pick up. This wedding must be important."

"Is... this his wedding?" I raise my eyebrow suspiciously.

"No, it's his sister's." King states and glances at his phone anxiously.

"I'm here!" Jack yells and stops in front of us. "Team Eagle is right behind me."

"Good. Then we'll have ten, correct?" I ask.

"That is if Joker decides to show," King mutters, clutching his phone tightly.

"We'll be fine with only nine people." I nod my head.

"He has to come..." King mutters, his knuckles turning white from clutching his phone tightly.

"And he will, King." I nod and stand still, knowing that King must be nervous for his boyfriend.

A couple minutes pass, and finally Joker bursts through the doors. "Miss me?" He smiles his naturally lopsided smile, and King looks up at Joker in fury.

"Do you know how much you made me worry?!" King rushes up to Joker and leans his head against Joker's chest as he weakly whacks Joker's chest.

"Were you really that worried?" Joker tilts his head slightly.

"You could've been kidnapped! You could've been killed! You could've... You-" King gets through his tears.

"Calm down, King. We have a mission right now. We can sort it out later." Joker ruffles the smaller one's hair.

"Joker's right, King. We should get moving before it's too late." I nod and open the doors leading outside. I walk outside, and the other agents follow behind me.

One combat-strategy combination agent on Team Eagle opens her phone. "So Lucky Karma's base is an old mansion-"

"Right. We know that. Can you make a route?" I ask.

"Definitely." She nods. "Okay, take a right here."

I turn into an alley and start dashing, leaving the others to run after me.

"Take a left right now!" She quickly yells, and I round a corner.

"It's like the #$%&*!^ Greek Labyrinth in here." I mutter underneath my breath as the girl yells at me to take another right.

After a minute or two of the continuing yelling and then suddenly turning, we arrive at an abandoned mansion.

I put my finger to my lips, signaling the others to be quiet. They nod and crouch down, starting to sneak.

As I near a corner, I grow aware of the strange silence.

I tap my ear as I turn back to the others and they seem to have noticed the silence as well. I quickly wave my hand, signaling for the others to continue trailing me. 

As soon as I round the corner, a man in a familiar purple and black bodysuit lands in front of me. A member of Fortune's Tellers.

I hold up my hand, indicating for the others to stop.

"Ah, Spade!" The man exclaims with a metallic and tinny voice. He must be using a voice changer. A poor one at that. "You came with friends too!" I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. "Ah, might as well get this over with." The Teller sighs and suddenly dashes towards me, ready to punch me in the gut. 

I quickly parry and retaliate by uppercutting him in the jaw using my left hand. I feel something crack underneath my fist, and I assume it's the voice changer.

The Teller stumbles backward, clutching their jaw. I quickly punch him in the gut. He makes no attempt at dodging or parrying, so the hit lands.

The Teller quietly chuckles. "You broke the voice changer. Nice hit." The Teller's voice sounds familiar, the deep and smooth tones, with a slightly gritty undertone, and a prominent American accent. "You hit just as hard as I remember." 

That last sentence puts me off. When have I ever known a Teller? 

"Ah, you don't recognize me? It makes sense you would try to wipe me from your memory." He discards his mask, revealing a scar going from the tip of his eye to the end of his mouth. His chocolate brown hair is messily handsome, as if he just woke up. His bright blue eyes slightly twinkle, a teasing shine to them that I remember prominently. I recognize this American.

"Hyun-Gi." I grit my teeth as I roll my eyes. 

"Areum. It's been a while." Hyun-Gi tilts his head as a playful smirk dances upon his lips.

"Yeah, it has. And I was perfectly fine until you just showed up and worsened my mood." I retort.

"Awww~ You didn't miss me?" Hyung-Gi slightly pouted as if he were upset.

"Why would I? And why are you dressed in a Teller outfit?" I ask sarcastically.

"Like it?" Hyun-Gi smirks and gestures at himself. I roll my eyes and he gets my message of 'Don't be a dick'. "Sorry." He mutters quietly.

"You better be. Now explain." I sigh.

"Of course, lovely Spade," he mutters sarcastically. "We tested you in order for you to prove your loyalty."

"Our loyalty? To whom?" I look at him surprised.

"I'm a part of Lucky Karma, in case you forgot." Hyun-Gi shrugs.

"Eh. I kind of started to ignore your existence a while ago." I shrug.

"The strategy leader set us up to this," Hyung-Gi states, ignoring my comment.

"You're the strategy leader." I raise my eyebrow.

"Correction! I'm the co-leader. But you still paid attention!" Hyung-Gi smiles.

"I have to, as I am one of the heads of our gang." I shrug.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Hyung-Gi shrugs.

"And you said I was dismissive." I sigh.

"We hacked our own security cameras and uploaded an image of Fortune's Tellers breaking in. We then sent out a distress signal to test your reaction time, or even that you would come," Hyung-Gi explains, still ignoring my comments.

"Why would you even need to test that? Obviously, we have to come. You guys are our allies." I raise my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's where you're wrong!" Hyung-Gi winks. "You didn't help UNZ when they needed help."

"That was not betrayal. We couldn't help either side since they were both allied to us." I clench my fist.

"Really? You still hide the truth to this day? UNZ and PTG ended up stopping their fight and later combining to create F-"

"No! They both disappeared! That is the truth!" I quickly lie in order to protect the top-secret information that Hyung-Gi almost leaked.

Hyung-Gi seems to have caught onto why I exclaim that. "You still deceive yourself?"

"I don't-"

"Both of you! Shut up!" A voice loudly exclaims. I turn to see Jack standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes holding a steely glare. "We all know you guys are exes. Blah, blah, blah. We need to focus on the topic on hand!"

"You're right, Jack. I should go talk to the leaders of Lucky Karma." I state and then start to walk away.

"Areum! You'll regret it if you interrupt them!" Hyung-Gi warns me.

"Oh, they won't dare punish or threaten me." I smile evilly.

"Good luck." Hyung-Gi nods, and I walk towards the main doors of the mansion.

I swagger up the stairs leading up to the doors. I fling open the doors into the mansion and walk inside.

"S-Spade! W-what are you doing here?" An agent of Lucky Karma, most likely a secretary of one of the leaders, gasps.

"I'm here on business," I reply casually and glare at the empty space in front of me as I continue walking.

My group enters the mansion as I start walking through the winding hallways. "Better keep up," I yell behind me, knowing that if they lost me, they wouldn't be able to find me.

I walk up a final set of stairs, to be greeted by a set of large doors.

"You stay here. I'll handle the situation." I say and face the doors.

I take a deep breath and open the doors. All the people sitting at the large table - in the middle of what must have had been the dining hall - turn around and gaze straight at me.

"Who are you to come in here as you please?!" One of the newer heads exclaims, quite surprised.

"I'm Spade from The Queen's Aces. I can come in if I want to." I glance at him.

"Spade, why are you here?" A blonde leader folds her hands. I remember hearing their research leader being blonde, this must be her.

"I bet your strategy leader would like to explain," I respond.

"Our strategy leader is sick currently." She responds.

"Really now? Then why did you guys send out a distress signal? To test us?" I ask.

"Exactly." A small voice pipes up.

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"You have betrayed your allies before. We wanted to make sure you won't betray us in the same way."

"I've said this before. They were both our allies. We couldn't help either of them." I glare in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Leave, if that's what you say." The small voice continues.

"Fine." I sigh, slightly upset. "I'll be back to discuss this matter."

I spin on my heel, walking back towards the door. I slam the gold-accented doors behind me, facing my team.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Someone call for a van to pick us up. It's raining outside." I command as they get to work, calling up a van.


	8. Chapter 7 - Work

"Spade, we're here." The driver of the van pulls up to the street that I live on.

"Thanks." I nod and open the car door. The driver had dropped everyone off before me, so I was alone. I hop out of the car and close the door, then the car speeds off.

Sighing, I start walking down the street and in the direction in which my house is in.

I slip off my shoes as I step into my house. I glance at the clock and see that it's 1:27. I only have six hours to sleep until it's time for me to go to my grocery store work, the normal routine. I yawn and trudge upstairs to my bedroom. I throw on a pair of old sports shorts and an old T-Shirt and slip into my bed, quickly falling asleep. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

"Hnnghghng." I groan as I drag myself out of my bed. I glance in the mirror, I look like a mess. I sigh, and I put on a black long-sleeved shirt and black ripped jeans. Nobody really cares what their barista looks like, so I don't apply any makeup. 

I grab my phone and earbuds, slipping on my black converse high-tops while selecting my music. I put my earbuds in and grab my jacket, ready to go.

I start walking to the bus stop, bopping my head to the beat of the music. I sit down on a bench and glance at the time the bus was arriving which two minutes. I sigh and close my eyes, immersing myself in my music which happened to be The Last by Agust D.

This song was about using rough words and acting tough but actually being sad and weak on the inside. This song often resonates deeply with me, and a tear started dripping down my face. I smile as I wipe away the tear. I hope I'll gain the talent of expressing emotions through words and rapping like Agust D.

The bus arrives, and the doors open. I step onto the bus and stay standing, holding onto a handle. My work wasn't super far away anyway. I look at my phone, scrolling through my Twitter. I glance upwards and see the street that the Tea Shop I work at is. I sigh and turn off my phone, slipping it into my back pocket. I nod my head along to G-Dragon's One Of A Kind, watching out of the window. The bus stops at the street, and I get off since this bus-stop is right next to my work.

I walk into the employee entrance and I see someone else standing there, tying the blue work apron on.

"Uh... Hello?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, um. H-hi!" The person exclaims, turning around.

"I think I'm supposed to have the opening shift, right?" I ask, looking at him strangely. 

"Oh, I do too. The manager told me I'd be working with someone experienced." He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed.

"Alright." I walk over to my locker and open it, grabbing my apron. I tie it on and put my hair up.

"I'm Dongwoo, by the way!" He exclaims and puts out his hand. 

"Areum," I reply, shaking his hand. I notice something on the back of his hand. I flip it over and look at the back of his hand. "What's this?" I ask, looking at the tattoo of three stars on his hand.

"I-it's nothing!" He exclaims, pulling his hand behind his back.

"I saw it anyway. There's no need to hide it." I tilt my head slightly. "You're a member of Night Sky."


	9. Chapter 8 - Texts

"Um... are you an undercover police? I swear I'm innocent!" Dongwoo shakes his hands frantically, a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"It's fine. I won't tell." I wink and turn back to my locker, placing my stuff inside.

"Is... is there a chance you could also be part of a gang?" Dongwoo asks.

"Hm. I don't know. What do you think?" I glance over my shoulder, and I see Dongwoo looking at me utterly bewildered.

"Y-yes? Wait. You have purple hair. The Queen's Aces?" Dongwoo raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"Maybe, maybe not." I rummage through my locker, searching for an extra hair-tie, just in case.

"E-every h-house of cards f-falls in o-on itself one d-day!" He exclaims, closing his eyes as he stutters out the sentence.

"Huh, you remembered." I slightly chuckle, and with one swift movement, I lift up the hair covering the back of my neck to reveal a tattoo of a card of a Queen of Hearts.

"You are a part of The Queen's Aces!" He exclaims, covering his mouth in surprise. "Are you... Spade?"

"Of course not! That would be ridiculous! I'm Jack. I was there the night out gangs met up." I lie, slightly smiling. I borrow Bora's nickname since she rarely gets recognized as a member of The King's Aces.

"Oh! I'm Pisces! I was also there that night." Dongwoo smiles widely, probably excited to know another gang member on a good basis.

"We should get to work." I nod, looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh! Okay!" Dongwoo exclaims excitedly and rushes out of the doors that lead to the area behind the counter.

"This'll be fun," I smirk as I follow him out, concocting a plan inside of my mind.

**♢♢♢♢♢**

"Are you heading out?" Dongwoo asks as he hands a lady her coffee.

"Yeah, my shift's done. Someone should be coming soon." I nod and head into the employee room. I take off my apron, opening my locker, and I set the apron in there.

I plug my earbuds in and start playing 'Superstar' by G-Dragon. I walk out of the building and head to the bus stop, and by my luck, the bus was just arriving. I get on and see an empty seat. I sit down, bopping my head along.

As soon as I arrive at the bus stop near my house, I get off and walk to my house. I arrive at my house, locking the door behind me as I walk in. I take off my shoes, leaving them beside the door.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates, indicating that I had received a text. I unlock my phone, sitting down at my desk that has my computer resting on top of it.

~

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_hey_

_why havent you texted yet?_

**_Areum_ **

_Because I was busy._

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_with what?_

**_Areum_ **

_Cafe job._

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_sounds nice_

_is it fun?_

**_Areum_ **

_Yeah, my coworkers are pretty nice and the pay is decent._

_Rather be working on my other job, though._

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_other job?_

**_Areum_ **

_I do a bit of Soundcloud rapping in my free time._

_Nothing much._

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_whats your username?_

**_Areum_ **

_Areum_

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_okay, i’ll give you a listen_

**_Areum_ **

_Okay._

_~_

  
I set down my phone as I power up my computer, the screen saver showing up.

I quickly log into my computer and open Google, typing in the link to Soundcloud. I enter in my password and username, allowing me access to my account.

I had to upload another song soon, or else I could lose listeners. I was one of the top K-rappers on the site, my only real competition being a rapper under the name YSJ.

I sigh, slightly cracking my neck. Grabbing a peice of paper, I start scribbling down lyrics. I quickly crumple up the paper into a ball and throw it into a trash can located across the room. I start scribbling again, and I smile.

These were the lyrics I want. I open the application that I use for composing and quickly make a beat. I overlay the beat with some guitar strums and piano chords.

I glance at the clock on my computer. 8:34. I had already spent 4 hours on this song.

I hear my phone vibrate against the wood of my desk, and I pick it up, noticing a text from Yoongi.

~

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_your songs are good_

**_Areum_ **

_Thank you!_

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_the beat goes well with the mood and feeling of the song_

_and your lyrics are meaningful_

**_Areum_ **

_Do you usually listen to rap?_

_You sound like you know what you’re talking about_

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_yeah but i listen to a bit more of hard rap and hip-hop_

_you?_

**_Areum_ **

_Rap and R &B _

_What are some of your favorite rap artists?_

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_jay park, gdragon, agust d_

_you?_

**_Areum_ **

_Agust D is a favorite, so is G-Dragon_

_Is that why you liked my wallpaper?_

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_Because I’m a fan of him too?_

_Yeah_

**_Areum_ **

_Cool_

**_Nice Wallpaper_ **

_i gtg_

_work_

**_Areum_ **

_Bye!_

~

  
I set down my phone, slightly chuckling. I think it would be good to be friends with Yoongi.


End file.
